Niisans Troubles
by Dificult Simplicity
Summary: Ed has a nightmare that shakes him. Al tries to confort him as best as he can, but Eds words keep surprising him. One shot. EdxAl brotherly NOT YAOI! but i will write on soon :D


**Ok ive been dying to do a Fma fan fic and seeing how i love angst and hurt and confort kinda stuff of course its gonna have a little of that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Fma would i really be here? Probably just to waste time XD but i do not own it or the characters**

_"Mom!" Ed happily ran over to his mother. Her eyes were covered by her hair and she was staring at floor. "Mom! Look what I made for you!" She looked up and smiled at the small metal horse held out to her._

_"It's wonderful, you really are your father's son." Ed smiled at the compliment. "However….." Her face now had a smirk grinning from ear to ear. Ed looked at her worriedly. Her head rolled to one side as she stared at her son. Suddenly she reached out and placed her hands around his neck._

_"M-Mom? What are you doi-." He was cut off as her grip tightened. She started giggling. "If you were really your father's son, however, you wouldn't have brought me back! Why couldn't you let me sleep in peace?" Her skin turned black and her sclera and pupil were covered in red. Her breathe became visible. Black hair now covered her face. "Why, Edward, why? Why did you try to bring me back?" Her voice was now deep and grazing over the words. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

_Ed was starting to feel lightheaded, when the grip loosened. Ed fell to the ground breathing heavily, when a different voice pulled him away. "Onii-san..."_

_Ed looked up and Al was sitting over him with his hand extended as if helping him up. He smiled and reached for it. As he was about to grab it it started to dissolve away in little rectangles. Al laughed. "Nii-san why are you so surprised? This is what YOU did to me! You did this to me!" His voice becoming more hollow as if in a tunnel. He reappeared in metal armor taller than Ed. His red eyes glowing in the now dark room._

_"Nii-san! You made me a monster! I don't have any more feeling thanks to you! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't feel! You took all that away!" Ed's eyes filled with tears as the verbal punches kept being thrown. "Alphonse, I did that to save you…I saved you! Al, please sto-." "Please stop? You saved me? How did you save me when this was all your fault! You made me bring mother back! It's your fault I'm only a hunk of metal!"_

_"It's your fault, It's your fault, It's your fault" The voice chanted. Al disappeared in the darkness but his voice remained. "It's your fault! It's your fault!" Soon the altered voice of his mother joined the chant. "It's your fault!" "Why?" It's your fault!" "Why?" Louder and louder the voices got. Filling his head with the unwanted memories._

_"No…Stop…I'm sorry…Please…" Ed tried to stop them. But the voices both chanted louder. "Please stop! Please stop! Your sorry! Your sorry!" He held his head trying to get them to stop. "Please…" "Worthless! Disaster! Unwanted! You made us monsters! Why? Why? Worthless!" They chanted louder. Ed screamed trying to cover it. "Edward…" He looked up and saw Nina standing next to Alexander._

_"N-Nina? Nina!" He ran towards her "Ninaaaa!" He stopped in fear as she was fusing with Alexander. Their faces morphing. "Brother Ed…Why didn't you save me?" Now all three voices chanting. He held his head again until they said at the same time "We. Hate. You." Ed screamed_

Ed's head jumped off the pillow. Sweat was covering his face, and his face was fear stricken. "Nii-san?" He jumped when he heard his nickname. He looked over to see Al (who was still in his armor) staring at him with, what he could tell, worried eyes. "Are you ok?" Ed's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his brother.

He began to mumble something that Al could not hear. "What is it?" Ed looked up, face red from the tears flowing down his face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trap you in the armor! I didn't mean to ruin your life! I didn't mean to…to.." He started crying again. For once Al didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his brother so shaken before. "I-It's ok Nii-san. You didn't mean to."

"D-do you hate me, Alphonse? I'd understand if you did." This shocked Al. He never thought Ed would ask this. 'Whatever his dream was it must have been bad' Al thought to himself. "I'll never hate you, Nii-san." Al then picked his brother up and placed him back in the bed. "Just go back to sleep, ok?"

"Al?" He looked back at his older brother. "Yeah?" "I'll make it up to you. I promise." And with that Ed fell back asleep. Al inwardly smirked. 'Yeah, I know you will, Nii-san'

**Ok your probably wondering why i used Nii-san so much instead of brother. Easy! I like Als voice in japanese better. He sounds waaay cuter and he doesnt sound as grown up as he does in the english version. Although i like Eds voice in japanese better i didnt think it would sound good if he kept saying ototo-san all the time. so yeah **


End file.
